


And time pushes on

by Crispytoast



Series: Not persona shitposting [1]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Eventual Death, Multi, Not a shitpost for once, Other, Slow Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispytoast/pseuds/Crispytoast
Summary: The slow death is always more peaceful then the fast one
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Yamagishi Fuuka
Series: Not persona shitposting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866340
Kudos: 6





	And time pushes on

**Author's Note:**

> You guys ever ascended?

Day 1

It had only been one day since the finally battle and minato could feel it. He knew he should be dead but here he was. he had a promise to keep and he was usually was a man of his word. No matter how hard it was he would push his way to graduation day but for now he had a other matters to attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea where to go with this. Just know chapters with get longer. And I want to get something out there


End file.
